I Just Can't Wait to Be King
I Just Can't Wait to Be King is a song from The Lion King. Lyrics The Lion King Simba: :I'm gonna be a mighty king, :So enemies, beware! Zazu: :Well, I've never seen a king of beasts :With quite so little hair. Simba: :I'm gonna be the main event, :Like no king was before. :I'm brushin' up on lookin' down, :I'm workin' on my ROAR! Zazu: :Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing. Simba: :Oh, I just can't wait to be king! Zazu: :You've rather a long way to go, young master. If you think.... Simba: :No one sayin' do this! Zazu: :Now when I said that- Nala: :No one sayin' be there! Zazu: :What I meant was- Simba: :No one sayin' stop that! Zazu: :What you don't realize- Simba and Nala: :No one sayin' see here! Zazu: :Now see here! Simba: :Free to run around all day! Zazu: :Well, that's definitely out- Simba: :Free to do it all my way! Zazu: :I think it's time that you and I :Arranged a heart-to-heart. Simba: :Kings don't need advice :From little hornbills for a start. Zazu: :If this is where the monarchy is headed, :Count me out! :Out of service, out of Africa? :I wouldn't hang about! :This child is getting wildly out of wing. Simba: :Oh, I just can't wait to be king! (Instrumental Break) Simba: :Everybody look left! :Everybody look right! :Everywhere you look I'm.... :Standin' in the spotlight! Zazu: :Not yet! Choir: :Let every creature go for broke and sing! :Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing! :It's gonna be King Simba's finest fling! Simba: :Oh, I just can't wait to be king! (Just can't wait to be king) :Oh, I just can't wait to be king! (Just can't wait to be king) :Oh, I just can't wait... :To be king! Team Robot In Pokemon XY The Series: Ash Ketchum: :I'm gonna be a mighty master, :So enemies, beware! Steven Universe: :Well, I've never seen a king of Pokemon :With quite so little hair. Ash Ketchum: :I'm gonna be the main event, like no master was before. :I'm brushing up on looking down. I'm working on my Pokemon! Globert: :Thus far, a rather uninspiring thing. Ash Ketchum: :Oh, I just can't wait to be a Master! Steven Universe: :You've rather to long way to go, Ash! If you think... Ash Ketchum: :No one sayin' do this! Benson: :Now when I say that- Serena: :No one sayin' be there! Benson: :What I meant was- Emerl: :No one sayin' stop that! Benson: :What you don't realize- Ash and Serena: No one sayin' see here! Benson: Now see here! Ash Ketchum: Free to run around all day! Skips: Well, that's definitely out- Ash Ketchum: Free to do it all my way! Benson: I think it's time that you and I. Arranged a heart-to-heart. Ash Ketchum: Masters don't need advice From little horn-bills, for a start. Tiketz: If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of Kalos? I wouldn't hang about! Benson: This child is getting wildly out of my gumballs. Ash Ketchum: Oh, I just can't wait to be a Master (Instrumental breaks) Ash Ketchum: Everybody, look left! Everybody, look right! Everywhere you look I'm... Standin' in the spotlight! Volectro: Not yet! All Sega Unit Patrol Squad 1 Members: Let every Pokemon go for broke and sing! Let's hear it in the herd and on the wing! It's gonna be Ash Ketchum's finest fling! Ash Ketchum: Oh, I just can't wait to be a Master! (Just can't wait to be a Master) Oh, I just can't wait to be a Master! (Just can't wait to be a Master) Oh, I just can't wait... To be a Master! Trivia * Category:Disney Songs Category:Songs Category:Fun Songs